<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>100 Kisses by propertyofpoeandbucky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681295">100 Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky'>propertyofpoeandbucky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29681295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Bucky’s 100th birthday and he doesn’t want anything, but 100 kisses from you.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; You, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bucky Barnes Oneshots [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>100 Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So…I’m a hundred.” Bucky said as he sat on the bed watching you.</p><p>You nodded as you began getting dressed for the day, “Yeah, you’re old.”</p><p>“Uh huh, so you know how people give the number punches for how old a person is?” Bucky asked as he stripped off his sleep shirt and slipped on a grey t-shirt then black jeans.</p><p>You looked at yourself in the full length mirror. You fiddled with your white blouse and pulled up your jeans, “Yeah, a stupid thing to do. Anyway, go on.”</p><p>“Well,” Bucky slipped on his black leather jacket and came up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist, “Instead of you punching me, can I get a hundred kisses?” Bucky kissed the nape of your neck.</p><p>“You’re insatiable, ya know that? We had, like, five rounds, yesterday?”</p><p>Bucky shrugged, “Blame the super serum, doll. Besides, can you really blame me? You’re just too gorgeous.”</p><p>“Fine, because it’s your birthday and my parents always said to respect your elders,” You said with a childish giggle, “I’ll give you a hundred kisses throughout the day.”</p><p>“Great! Let’s start with number one.” He turned you around and planted his lips on you. You felt him smile into the kiss then pull away, “Ninety-nine more to go.”</p><hr/><p>You two went out for a walk in Central Park. It wasn’t hot or cold. The weather was absolutely perfect. Throughout that time, Bucky claimed kisses 2-20. You thought this whole thing was funny, ridiculous, yet cute. All Bucky wanted was just some kisses from you. Nothing else. </p><p>“Your lips are heaven, Y/N. I get get enough.” He pressed three chaste kisses to your lips, “Twenty-one, twenty-two, twenty-three.”</p><p>“Oh my God, Bucky!”</p><p>“Now, doll, you know what screaming my name does to me.” Bucky said with a smirk.</p><p>You slapped his chest and he rested his metal arm around your shoulders. You two continued to walk around the big park. You smiled at the dogs and little kids running around. Bucky pulled you in for two more kisses. The last one much longer. you pulled away, “What’s with the long ass kiss?”</p><p>“Just claiming my girl. Some ass hat thought it was okay to check you out.”</p><p>You laughed, “Jealous, James?”</p><p>Bucky bit his lip, “Y/N, if you know what’s good for ya, don’t you dare start.”</p><hr/><p>For lunch, you two met up with Steve, Natasha, Wanda, and Sam at a diner. Throughout lunch, Bucky kept pulling you for kisses and continued to count them. You were now at 50.</p><p>“Man, can you two stop that? I wanna barf all over my food.” Sam said glaring at you two. Steve, Nat, and Wanda chuckled.</p><p>“So why are you two being so lovey dovey? You’re usually not this into PDA.” Steve asked.</p><p>You bit into a fry, “Bucky said that all he wanted from me was a hundred kisses since he’s one hundred.” </p><p>“Aren’t your lips getting getting chapped?” Nat asked.</p><p>You nodded, “I have to apply a new coat every five minutes!”</p><p>Bucky put his arm around you, “You’re loving this as much as I am. Don’t lie.” Kiss., “Fifty-one.”</p><p>“I’m pretty sure I’m going to use up this chapstick by the end of the day. So you’re gonna owe me a new one.”</p><p>“Not a problem, babe.” He kissed you two more times, “Fifty-three.”</p><p>“I think after today, I’m gonna take a break from kissing you for a while.”</p><p>“Oh snap! No lovin’ for tin man!” Sam shouted. </p><p>Bucky threw his napkin at him, “Shut up tweety bird.”</p><hr/><p>After another hour, you said good-bye to your friends. You and Bucky walked to the movie theater and decided to watch La La Land. Throughout the movie, Bucky claimed kisses 63-75. You had to stop him from kissing him by stuffing popcorn into his mouth. He chuckled at your antics. At the end of the movie, you were ranting.</p><p>“No! They’re supposed to be together! They need to get back together and have the future that Sebastian imagined!!”</p><p>Bucky pulled you in for kiss #76, “I love you.”</p><p>You smiled, “I love you too, Buck. Just don’t leave me to be a pianist and tour around the country.”</p><p>Bucky laughed, “I wouldn’t dream of it. How could I leave such a wonderful dame? Especially one with such delicious lips?” 77, 78, 79.</p><p>“So what now? Dinner then home?”</p><p>“Nah. I’m full from popcorn. Let’s just go home and cuddle.”</p><p>You intertwined your fingers with Bucky’s, “Whatever the birthday boy wants.”</p><hr/><p>When you got home, you were up to 88 kisses. Man, you didn’t understand Bucky. He just really loved kissing you.</p><p>When you entered your apartment, you went straight to the freezer and took out the tub of vanilla ice cream.</p><p>“Whatcha doin’, doll?” </p><p>You took out the chocolate syrup, cherries, sprinkles, and picked up a banana, “I’m craving a banana split.” </p><p>Bucky walked over to the fridge and pulled out the bottle of whip cream, “Don’t forget the whip creme.” Bucky took off the cap and sprayed some into his mouth. He then gestured to you, “Open.” You opened your mouth and Bucky filled your mouth with whip creme and it was overflowing.</p><p>Bucky laughed and planted his lips onto you, taking in some whip creme. He pulled away licking his lips with a mischievous look in his eyes, “Mmmm. Delicious.”</p><p>“Eighty-nine.” you mumbled. You then felt something cold on your neck and you shivered, “Bucky, what-” you stopped when you felt him lick your neck. You looked at him and his facial expression when from amused to lustful. You immediately said, “Nope.” And topped your banana split sundae with sprinkles and whipped creme.</p><p>“Baaabe,” Bucky whined as he followed you.</p><p>“Lemme eat this and then we’ll see how it goes.”</p><p>“You’re choosing a banana split over sex? Not to mention sex with me?”</p><p>“Right now, yes. Now stop pouting and open your mouth.” Bucky obliged and you fed him some of your sundae, “Good boy.”</p><p>Bucky made you face him and he kissed you, “Babe.”</p><p>“Ninety.”</p><p>Kiss. “Please.”</p><p>“Ninety-one. Nope.”</p><p>“But babe.”</p><p>“Banana split.”</p><p>Kiss. “It’s my birthday.”</p><p>“Ninety-two. You said you just wanted kisses, which are almost up. Thank God!”</p><p>Kiss. “But I want more.”</p><p>“Ninety-three. Make like a banana and split, Buck!”</p><p>Kiss. “You’re too cute.” Kiss. Kiss. Kiss.</p><p>“Ninety-four. Ninety-five. Ninety-six. Ninety-seven.”</p><p>Kiss. “Pleeeeeaaase.”</p><p>“Ninety-eight. The more you keep stalling the longer it will take for me to eat this banana split. Which means longer time you’ll have to wait for-”</p><p>“Okay!” Bucky sat on his hands as he watched you eat. He watched as you licked and sucked your spoon. He watched as you lifted the banana and lick off the whipped creme and chocolate sauce. Bucky groaned, “Now you’re teasing me, doll. That’s just mean.”</p><p>You smirked, “I’m not doing anything. I’m just eating.”</p><p>“If I didn’t love you so much, I’d have <em>my</em> banana split you open.” Bucky said with a smug expression.</p><p>You giggled as you spooned some more ice cream into your mouth. You then set the bowl on the table, “I think I’m full now.”</p><p>“Fucking finally.” Bucky launched himself onto you and his lips collided with yours.</p><p>“Ninety-nine.” Bucky picked you up and your legs hooked around his waist as he walked over to the bedroom. He gave you another kiss, “One hundred.”</p><p>Bucky smiled and before he shut the bedroom door, he asked, “Now how about a hundred orgasms?” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>